


Excuse Me, Mr. Anderson?

by BigGhost



Series: professors in love [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, professors au, sort of public sex, they fuck against the door while simon and connor talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost
Summary: Connor and Markus are trying to have sex in Connor's office, but Simon interrupts.  It gives Markus an idea.





	Excuse Me, Mr. Anderson?

“Oh God, Markus,” Connor breathed.  He wrapped his arm around Markus’ wide shoulders, struggling to keep his grip as Markus held him on the edge of the desk.  Glasses skewed, Connor leaned his head back a bit as Markus mouthed at his neck as he thrust up into him while he teetered between the edge of the desk and Markus’ cock.  Markus let his hands roam as he pistoned in and out of his partner. They squeezed at the fat of Connor’s ass and thighs, gripping tight to push into him harder.

“God, you’re amazing,” Markus groaned in his ear.  Connor moaned at that. Markus’ voice had a way with his body that he couldn’t explain.  Connor rolled his hips down to meet Markus’ movement. He turned his head to meet Markus’ face, and their noses squished against each other as Markus turned to meet him as well.  They laughed against each other’s mouths and melded into a tender kiss.

_ Knock knock. _

Oh.

Oh no.

Connor’s heart jumped as he gasped in surprise, face sweating and flushed and definitely  _ not  _ presentable with his boyfriend’s dick up his ass.  He looked from the door to Markus, then back again.  _  Knock knock knock.   _ Markus’ wide eyes would have been funny if Connor weren’t incredibly scared of the door opening at any given moment.  “Professor Anderson?” Simon’s voice called from the other side of the door. Simon was one of the math professors that helped Markus in the art department when he was able to.  Why was he over here?

Connor gulped and composed his voice.  “Y-Yes?”

Simon, thankfully, didn’t open the door.  “Ah, Professor! I was wondering if you’d seen Markus?”

Connor’s mouth opened and closed, trying to think of a convincing lie.  He slowly looked over at Markus. Markus looked back at him like the gears in his head were turning, then a smirk spread over his face.  “Markus, don’t you dare,” Connor whispered, but it was too late. Markus looped his elbows under Connor’s knees and lifted, forcing Connor to grab tightly onto his shoulders and muffle the squeal of surprise that wanted to come out of his mouth.

Markus quietly stepped over to the door and pressed Connor up against it, his back flat against the cold wood of the door and legs dangling uselessly over Markus’ arms.  “What are you doing?!” Connor whisper-yelled.

“What was that, sir?” Simon called from the other side.

Markus smirked as he pulled out as much as he could, then pushed back in hard and fast.  The position pushed more of Markus into his hole, and any other time, Connor would have been grateful.  He gasped and bit down on his knuckle. “Ah… um, sorry, Simon, I…” He struggled to gather the words in his head as Markus fucked him against the door.  “I haven’t seen him! Did you check the art building?” He prayed Simon didn’t hear the break in his voice.

“That’s the first place I checked, but he wasn’t there.  You guys have been spending a lot of time together lately, so I’d hoped…”  Connor prayed to any God that had a hair of mercy on their head that Simon would go away within the next few seconds.  Markus’ cock pulled and pushed at the skin of his hole, bottoming out each time and abusing the spot inside him that made him forget his name.

He struggled to keep his grip against the jostle of Markus’ thrusts, but he also trusted that Markus wouldn’t drop him.  He heard Simon speak again, “Do you perhaps have his number, sir? Maybe I can give him a message on his office phone?”

Connor wanted to scream, and not just because he was being fucked into oblivion.  Of all the times someone could need him! “Sorry, Simon, I, oh god, don’t have his number on me right now!”  He cursed on the inside, and hoped that whispering the slip in his speech had been quiet enough to deter attention.

“Are you okay, Mr. Anderson?” Simon asked.  Connor wanted to tell him to go the fuck away, but that would be going against every polite fiber in his body.  “Yes, yes, I’m fine! Just a bit… busy.” Markus chuckled against Connor’s shoulder.

Connor could hear Simon shuffling a little on the other side of the door before sighing.  “Okay, sorry to bother you Mr. Anderson. I’ll just try to catch him again when I see him.”

Finally, Connor could hear Simon’s footsteps fade down the hall and disappear.  He breathed a sigh of relief. The moment of relieved respite didn’t last long, however, as Markus decided that he had been ignored long enough.  He picked up the pace, fucked into Connor harder and faster. Connor watched the way his dark cock disappeared into his body before reemerging, then sinking back into him at a blurred pace.  Markus brought their faces closer as he fucked into Connor, their breaths mingling before he closed the distance with a kiss. It pushed Connor’s glasses awkwardly, and Markus let one arm free from Connor’s leg to reach up and pluck the lenses from Connor’s nose.  He threw it over his shoulder somewhere into the office. Connor would have been upset had Markus not been making up for it with his cock. He went back into the kiss with fervor. It was hot, desperate, and wet as they mouthed at each other. Connor’s hair matted against his forehead from the sweat, and his red cheeks burned.

“Fuck, fuck you feel so good,” Markus groaned when he broke the kiss, “You did so well keeping it together in front of Simon.”

Connor’s brows furrowed.  “Shut up, I don’t want to think about him.”

Markus chuckled, “Touchy touchy.”

But he did shut up.  He fucked Connor against the door like it was his job.  He fucked him like he wanted Connor to forget his own name, and leave the impression of his cock inside Connor forever.

Connor gripped Markus’ shirt so hard that he feared it would rip under his nails.  “Shit, shit! Markus!”

“You wanna cum, baby?  Huh?”

Connor threw his head back against the door.  He didn’t want to yell, but he couldn’t help the more free moans that slipped past him.  “Fuck, yes, please! I want to cum!” He held tightly to Markus, as it was the only thing between him and falling to the ground.  The weight of his body pushed Markus deeper. “Are you close?” he breathed.

He felt Markus nod against him, and they buried their noses in each other’s necks, breathing in the scents of their lovemaking, sweat, and soap.

Finally, Markus thrust in hard with a hot spurt of cum inside Connor.  The next couple of thrusts were soft and lazy, just enough to milk the last of his semen into his boyfriend.  Connor let out a broken yelp as he twitched and clenched hard around Markus, knees tightening at his sides and fingers sure to leave bruises where they gripped.  He made a mess inside his shirt where his own orgasm was spent. They sighed as they came down from the high. Markus loved this part the most, when they let the high run its course and whispered their “I love you”’s quietly.

When Markus could feel his legs, he lowered Connor carefully to his feet.  Connor seemed a bit distraught at the cum trail already making its way down his thighs, but Markus was sure he had boxes of tissues somewhere in the office.  He’d be a fool to admit he didn’t like the way Connor looked with his cum dribbling out of him.

As Connor kissed him chastely and then moved to clean himself up, Markus heard the vibration of his cell-phone on the desk.  He picked it up, just wanting to peak at the message, and nearly choked on his spit.

**Simon [4:13 PM]:** you guys are gross  >:(

**Author's Note:**

> did i ever mention that professor connor is based on the pic of connor with glasses that bryan dechart shared on twitter
> 
> it's 2:30 AM and i write shit like this, then wonder why im so sleepy in the day Q__Q
> 
> find my tumblr sugarbath for an archive of my fics, to send a prompt, or to just say hi!


End file.
